


But I cannot move, my love

by Lizpi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Poetry, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizpi/pseuds/Lizpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall, when Sherlock hit the pavement, John needs to move...He tried, but he couldn't. He just can't do it .Short poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I cannot move, my love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write something in English. I'm not a native speaker and well, this is just something that I needed to write to deal with all the feelings I have for Sherlock, and also with all the emotions in my heart after I saw Third Star. That movie! If you haven't seen it yet, just go. It's so beautiful and sad...

Don't walk away from me, my dear.

Because I'm not ready yet, I'm not ready to let you go.

I can't let you go, away to reach the heaven.

Because maybe you're an angel that doesn't belong to the earth,

to the normal, to the impure, to the silly, to the fool, to the bad, to the good.

To the human.

 

Oh my dear, because you were the most human person that I've known,

and still, you belong to the gods, to the high creatures that make us dance.

But I'm a sinner, I'm a selfish man that doesn't care about your greatness,

because I only want you here, by my side, shoulder to shoulder, heart to heart.

And I would follow you to the darkest hole, to the last fire, to the worst cold,

but I cannot move, my love.

 

Because you lay there, in the dirt, and your wings are down and your head is bleeding,

and I think this is a nightmare, it has to be.

But then I hit the ground and the pain brought me back to reality,

because my head was bleeding too, just like my heart was at the moment.

Now I lay next to you, thinking that is raining because I'm all wet.

And it's raining in my eyes, and my tears, and my blood, and my whole body craves for you.

The pain is too much and the air is so heavy, and I remember your eyes and the sky is grey.

Suddenly everything is grey.

 

Every person that draws me away from you, every object that I see in the street,

every word is grey, every sound is grey, everything is grey .

I cry like I didn't when I was in the battlefield, because now, the battle that mattered is lost.

Lost in the bleed of your wound, lost in your eyes that are closed forever,

lost in my mouth that couldn't say goodbye, lost in my heart that has too much feelings for you,

lost in my hands that are now touching your grave and my leg that hurts like hell.


End file.
